Field
The invention relates to a pushup pad for brassieres, dresses, tops, athletic wear, swim suits, and other garments.
Description of the Related Art
A bra is an undergarment worn by a person to support the breasts. Pushup pads can be added to a bra and generally push up or elevate the breast and add volume to give the appearance of a larger cup size.